Season's Greetings
by snarkysweetness
Summary: A year and a half of pining, six months of grief, and finally Benjy sees where his heart truly lies. Now, how to make it known? Emmeline Vance/Benjy Fenwick


**Title: **Season's Greetings _or How Benjy Fenwick Finally Got His Act Together and Made Things Right__**  
**_**Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Emmeline Vance/Benjy Fenwick**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Warnings: **Snoggage, some sexuality, some language.**  
When: **Around Christmas, 1979**  
Summary:** A year and a half of pining, six months of grief, and finally Benjy sees where his heart truly lies. Now, how to make it known?**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.If I owned, things would have turned out differently for these two. **  
Author's Note: **Reviews are love. This is for everyone in darkrisingrpg and the_exodus_rpg on LJ, especially leahtragic, you can all say 'about damn time' now.

Emmeline hung the last of her Christmas decorations, smiling to herself. Christmas was her favorite holiday, it was meant for family, but she would be hosting any members of the Order who had nowhere else to go for the holidays, like herself. Her parents had both died, at different times in her childhood, so once she no longer had Hogwarts to spend her holidays at, she'd spent them alone. But this year, she was going to give others like herself a place to feel like they had family.

It made her feel good to be useful.

Picking up a small purple ornament that had been her mother's favorite, she jumped as she heard a knock on the door, glad her reflexes saved her from dropping the precious heirloom.

Now, who could be at the door?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Benjy situated himself into a large box, wrapped to perfection, a crown of mistletoe on his head. Poking his hand out of the box, he gave a sharp knock to the door, before hiding away again.

Emmeline had been his rock for longer than he deserved, helping him through the death of the woman who he'd picked over her, when she shouldn't have bothered putting herself through that. She'd always done nothing but take care of him and though he wanted to pretend it was due to friendship, deep down, he knew that she still loved him, or at least, he hoped so. After too long of being blind, Benjy had finally come to realize that he loved her, had for awhile, but he'd been too stupid to see it.

But Benjy couldn't just waltz in and tell her that he loved her, he had to make this memorable and exciting, hence, the wrapped box. He was going to be her Christmas gift.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Emmeline opened the door before looking up and down her hallway. What the-

_Benjy._

"My, my, what do I have here? A bomb? Whoever would send me such a large package?"

She heard a giggle.

Emmeline rolled her eyes, she only knew one man who _giggled_.

Finding the hole in the box, she poked through with her wand; hard.

"OWW! Read the side Emmie, it says 'CAUTION: LIVING CREATURE INSIDE'!"

"A living idiot maybe."

She was having fun with this.

"HEY!"

She shrugged. "I'm not the one in a box." He was an idiot, an adorable one, but an idiot nonetheless.

"You're supposed to open the box and let me out!"

"Am I? What if I don't want to?"

"EMMELINE!"

"Hmmm…I hear the telly, I should turn it off. Bye!"

She went in, shut the door, waiting a minute, and then went back out into the hallway.

"All right, I suppose I _could_ open you."

Jumping up, she tugged at the ribbon, glad Benjy was short like her, so the box wasn't very tall. Ripping open the paper, Benjy popped out like a Jack-In-The-Box. Emmeline screamed and then hit him.

"I THOUGHT I WAS OPENING YOU!"

He raised a brow. "You can, if you'd like."

She made a face, he knew better than to tease her with things she couldn't have.

Pushing the box broken so he could step out, Benjy reached out and touched her cheek. Emmeline froze, what was he doing?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Benjy knew now was the time. If he waited, he would lose all nerve and mess this up somehow. It was now or never.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Their lips met and to Emmeline, it seemed like fireworks went off. She'd been harboring a year and half's worth of sexual tension for him and when she kissed him back, she felt like she mauling him. Pulling him by the shirt collar, Emmeline slammed the door to her flat and pulled him towards her bedroom.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Emmeline, have to tell you-"

"Later, I'm going to give you the best sex of your life, and then, you can talk."

Benjy shut up. How could a man refuse that?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Later, Benjy lay, stroking her hair, while she inspected his chest. As if she would find a Death Eater hiding there.

"Emmie-I love you."

"That's nice."

"Aren't you…"

"No. You can wait. I waited a year and a half, now, it's your turn. Want to have sex again?"

Benjy snorted. Well, she'd told him, hadn't she? Emmline looked up at him with a smile and again, how could he refuse her?


End file.
